In a semiconductor light emitting device having a configuration in which any electrode is not provided on a light extracting surface, and a p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are provided on a side opposite to the light extracting surface, as the configuration of the light extracting surface, a configuration that does not degrade the light extracting efficiency and the handling property is requested.